Prompts: First day of kindergarten
by Keeblo
Summary: Prompt 3: Pretend your OTP are meeting at the age of five years old on the first day of kindergarten. (Davejohn, nonSBURB AU)


**Prompts**

**Prompt 1**: Imagine person A singing a cutesy love song to person B.

**Prompt 2**: Imagine Person A putting on music and dancing for B.

**Prompt 3**: Pretend your OTP are meeting at the age of five years old on the first day of kindergarten.

**Prompt 4**: Cuddling.

_**First day of kindergarten: (Davejohn)**_

"Alright children, who's excited for today's project?" An array of high voices fills the small kindergarten classroom. At the front a young woman with bright blue eyes and short, curled black hair beams at the roomful of children.

"Okay, everybody to their tables. Miss. Roxy and I will pass out the supplies alright." The children get up and run to tables in a mob of colors. Last to get up is a small blond boy wearing a pair of pointed shades.

The blond boy walks casually to his table and sits, not particularly interested in his tablemates nor the 'project' they had to do for the teachers to get to 'know them better'. As Miss. Crocker and Miss. Roxy pass out glue, scissors, crayons, markers, and large sheets of paper he looks at the boy sitting next to him.

The boy has a head full of dark hair and eyes blue kinda like Cal's, his big Bro's puppet. The other two at his table, a blond girl and brunette girl, both seem to know the other boy and talk and giggle with him. Now something as petty as embarrassment definitely wasn't a Strider thing to feel. Let alone to act on. So when the supplies are set out at each table for the four children inhabitants he casually takes a thing of glue, glitter for ironic purposes, and some crayons.

The blond boy, five years old named Dave Strider, colors a picture of him and his bro with their swords. Everyone else draws similar pictures of themselves with family or friends. He notes that the boy next to him's drawing isn't that great. At least compared to his. But he'd be nice anyway because that's just how cool he is.

"Nice picture." The boy looks at him and smiles wide with two prominently large front teeth and giggles.

"Thanks. It's better than yours, I bet." Dave's cheeks flush scarlet.

"Johnathan! Don't be rude, apologize right now." The other boy looks at him and sticks out his tongue.

"But it's better!" Miss. Crocker crosses her arms and tuts at him. "Fine...'m sorry."

"Thank you John. Now please be nice." Miss. Crocker walks away to go check on other kids. The other boy looks at him and sticks out his tongue before going back to his drawing. Dave, completely and utterly embarrassed by what just transpired, glares at the other boy.

Eventually he's able to let it go and goes back to his own drawing. Soon, though, he feels eyes on him and looks up to see the dark haired boy. He keeps a neutral face but questions the boy.

"You're glasses are so, dumb! What kind of a doofus wears those?" Across the table, the brunette girl gasps and rushes away from the table towards a teacher on the other side of the room. Angry, Dave points at the boy.

"They're not! They're cool jus' like my big bro's!" John sticks out his tongue again and rebutes with an uh-uh. Tired of the dark haired boys antics, Dave takes his glue and squirts it on him. The room quiets as one by one kids turn to look at them.

"Why d'you do that? I'm telling teacher." A little disconcerted from not wanting to get in trouble, Dave tackles the dark haired boy to the ground and holds a hand over his mouth. But when a tongue licks his palm he jumps back as if bitten.

The other boy reaches for his own glue and opens it, dumping it on Dave's head. Furious, Dave takes the glitter and flings it's complete openness at the other boy. A glitter and glue fight thus begins.

By the time the teachers untangle the two boys from each other and calm them down, both are soaked in glue and covered in enough glitter to be mistaken for a mardi gras parade float.

Dave points at the boy, the boy points at him. "He started it!" Miss. Crocker, livid, states she doesn't care who started it but to go get cleaned up while she phones their parents. Both walk to the restroom down the hall in silence at the enormity of the situation.

Inside they grimly scrub at dried glue and glitter at the sinks, each using a stool to reach.

Dave turns and glares at the other boy, who in turn glares at him. They stay like that, glaring until the other boy cracks the barest hint of a smile and they both break down laughing.

"Oh my gosh did you see that? You were like pchoo and I was like aarrrghhh and then I was like take some of that! And you were like nooo!" They continue laughing at each other's ridiculous appearance. When Dave can see clearly again after the giggle fit a hand is extended towards him. He stares at it. "I'm John. Who're you?"

He takes it cautiously and allows a small smile. "I'm Dave." John seems to think it over.

"Awesome! I uh, really like your glasses Dave." Dave's face and ears burn again, but this time not from embarrassment of getting in trouble.

"Really? But you said you thought they were dumb." John rubs at his arms and picks off dried glue sheepishly.

"I didn't really mean it! Rose said that's how you'd be my friend." Dave can't think of what to say to that but is luckily interrupted by Miss Roxy calling them out of the bathroom. They dry off what parts of them they were able to get glue off of and pad out of the restroom.

Down the hall each of their respective guardians stands looking none too amused. John runs to his dad while Dave walks slowly to his bro.

"What happened lil man? I thought I said no fights until at least the third day of school." He lifts his arms and Bro picks him up. "At least your shades are still good." Dave smiles and hugs his bro around the neck, pointing to John.

"I put glue on'm and we got in a fight." He rests his head on Bro's shoulder and smiles at John, who had been picked up as well by his father. John waves a chubby fist at him and he waves back.

His bro walks over to John and his dad.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." His bro extends a fist to John's dad who shuffles John from one arm to the other to give a tentative fist bump to his bro.

"Ah, yes uh Strider. I guess it has. How have you been?" Dave reaches for John, not interested in the adult's apparent catch up. John swats at him playfully and reaches for his shades. Dave shoves his face back onto Bro's shoulder and peeks at John.

John grins at him and extends his hands until Dave reluctantly trades his shades for John's glasses. The world gets bigger all of a sudden. They end up half out of their guardians arms wrestling with each other.

"Well it looks like that problem took care of itself." Miss. Crocker comes out from the classroom and looks at the two boys who stop yanking at each other's hair or respective eyewear. Bro sets Dave down, as does Mr. Egbert with John and they go at it again. "Or not." The three adults converse above the two children who run back to the classroom with an idea.

A few minutes later, what seems longer than should have been if they had just grabbed the drawings, they both re-emerge with their drawings.

"What's this lil man?" Bro picks up Dave again and looks at the drawing.

"Me'n you Bro! John helped me too with the sky." Bro ruffles his hair and gives a proud nod.

John shows his father who says something to him before turning to the Strider duo.

"It seems my son would like to hang out with your, lil bro?" Mr. Egbert says the last words with an odd influx and nods. "Yes, so would you care to set up a playdate?" This perks both kids attention as the adults work out a date.

Afterwards they each get to leave a little early because of their massive messes but not before promising to never do it again or else there'd be punishment, got it? They both agree and go their separate ways until their next day of school and planned weekend playdate.


End file.
